Sketch Pad
Description Sketch Pad is a "missing detail" riddle game. In the game, an artist will tell a story through pictures. The story, however, will end in a very odd and unfitting way. The goal is to find the missing detail he didn't mention. Segments Episode 1: Man asks for a glass of water and the waitress pulls out a mask and the man thanks her. Reason is because he had the hiccups. Episode 6: Luke robs the bank while his twin brother Sam tried to stop him and arrested both, and Luke was guilty, but the Judge set both free. Reason is because their Siamese Twins. Episode 7: A dad takes his son to work and a fire breaks out that makes the father passes out. The son yells for help and one of the firefighters says “Get that boy, he’s my son!” Reason is the firefighter is his mom. Episode 8: A couple have a baby in Boston, Massachusetts, but while both parents were from Boston, the baby is not an American citizen. Reason is this occurred in 1720 when Massachusetts was a British Colony. Episode 10: Walter lives in a skyscraper and lives on the 30th floor, but only takes the elevator to the 17th floor, then climbs the stairs the rest of the way up. Reason is he is not tall enough to hit the 30th floor since he is a kid. Episode 11: Sandy was working on the 26th floor and fell asleep on the job. She fell through the window, but she wasn’t hurt. Reason is Sandy is a Window Washer and fell inside. Episode 20: A fire was in an apartment building and a cat was trapped inside, so a fireman grabbed the cat, but the fire burned the ladder and they fell, but they were both unharmed. Reason is they were on the first floor. Episode 22: Daryl was caught trying to steal candy, and security threw him in the room where snow cones are stored, and he couldn’t reach the window with the door locked, yet when they tried to arrest him he was gone. Reason is he was in the ice storage room and Daryl used a block of ice to climb and escape through the window. Episode 24: A dude dreamt his boss got in an accident, and after talking to him the boss takes a cab home, then he fires the dude. Reason is the dude was a night guard sleeping on the job. Episode 27: An English Duke sees Queen Elizabeth fall right off the throne and orders the duke not to say anything, and while the press keeps pressuring him to he still didn’t, until he saw the money. The Queen saw the headlines and reminded the Duke about not saying anything until he saw her face again, but the Duke said he kept his word the whole time. Reason is her picture was on the money. Episode 29: Two strong dudes are clearing a field and are thirsty, but they can’t reach into the well, yet they were able to get a the water. Reason is they raised the water level by throwing stones in the well. Episode 30: Two fathers and two sons went fishing and everybody caught a fish, but there were only 3 fish. Reason is one of them is a father and a son. Episode 32: A hippie chick is making silk flowers for a wedding and she borrows a rose from a friend and sprays the fake rose with perfume, but she can’t find the real rose, then she opens up the window and able to give the rose back to her friend. Reason is she let a bee fly to the real flower. Episode 36: A football team goes to a Chinese restaurant, but had to settle with 4 ft chopsticks, yet they still ate what they wanted. Reason is the fed each other with the chopsticks as a team. Episode 38: A squad was getting ready to go on the night watch and not to sleep, and one falls asleep. He gets a white X on the sleeve, and the captain couldn’t punish him after all. Reason is the soldier painted an X on everyone’s sleeves. Episode 39: A family moves away from a house, a man goes to the empty house, then walks away with the house full. Reason is the man turned the lights on and filled the house with light. Category:Games